


sir9

by Sasukee



Series: sir [1]
Category: NS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasukee/pseuds/Sasukee





	sir9

他突然喝下一口水，然后俯身，粗暴地捏过鸣人的下巴。

宇智波猛虎终于朝他的金色蔷薇伸出了爪牙——在安静冰冷、并且没有被宇智波下令安装监控器的这间审讯室里，两人曾经接吻的温柔回忆全都颠覆，取而代之的是完全陌生、过分傲慢的味道。这份诱惑充满了禁忌。

水倒是没有喝进多少，全顺着金男人的嘴角滴进脖子。鸣人像只狐狸眯缝起眼，享受着送入嘴里一阵捣腾吮吸的小舌。

两年的时间足够训练宇智波的吻技，他抵着前男友的舌卷动，舌尖熟练扫过对方的上颚，看着对方的双眼因他的挑逗渐渐染上隐晦的欲望。

漩涡鸣人还迷恋着他的味道，他仍然想要他——这个认知令佐助的心情突然愉悦，像吃干抹净后的黑猫，他惬意地眯起眼，深深望进那双因他而产生了微妙变化的蓝眼睛。

他们毫不知耻地唇舌相交，交换着唾液。教堂钟声敲响，恶魔狂欢撒下玫瑰的种子，荆棘即将在两人的心脏发芽。

佐助的手开始大胆游离在鸣人的腿根，半个身子都傲慢地压上鸣人，膝盖直接顶进男人腿间的敏感部位，稍微恶劣蹭动，然后成功听到一声压抑的闷哼。

这声闷哼性感又沙哑，预示着鸣人脑子里即将崩断的弦。

这很危险，但佐助并不停止。

椅子发出轻微的挪动声响，另一只手摸上鸣人坚实的胸膛，隔着衣料也能感受到对方的胸肌轮廓以及升温的躯体。像是恶作剧，他的指尖故意绕着小乳位置转圈圈。

在审讯室里这样性骚扰犯人，鸣人不得不考虑要怎样起诉宇智波警官——尤其是这种隔靴搔痒的性骚扰，这太不负责了。

他的呼吸正在加重，他很享受同时也很难受，一边欣赏佐助染上薄红的脸，一边诅咒那个铐住他双手的狱警每次都不会超过半分钟——但即使双手不便，他仍然可以掌握主动权，只要揪着佐助的小舌纠缠不放，就能让这只猛虎变成黑猫。

他熟悉宇智波的一切敏感地带。

一根手指这时从上往下，落在鸣人坚硬的部位，轻松一戳。

鸣人一愣。佐助突然在他的舌尖轻咬一下，随即撤出，结束了这个火热又绵长的吻。

“你硬了。”他冷淡地笑，唇色鲜红。

“难道你不是？”

话一出口鸣人就后悔了，现在挑衅佐助绝对是下下策。果然佐助沉默了。他起身，一面整理自己有些松动的领结，一面转身。

“今天的审讯就到此为止。你的配合将为广大公民带来不可描述的利益，我很感谢，漩涡先生。”

“……”

审讯室的门被关上，发出沉重的声响。鸣人盯着那扇该死的门，眸色变得幽暗而深邃。

佐助确实离开了。  
  
哈，这调皮的小贱货把他搞硬后就这样把他晾在这儿，真的把他晾在这儿了——鸣人心里暗骂一句shit，又忍不住舔过唇。上帝，千万别给他抓住这只小猫的机会，他保证一切都会坏掉的。


End file.
